Yo te enseñaré grandes cosas
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Los padres de Erik no tenían decidido ningún padrino para su hijo. En broma, nombraron como padrino a Loki, dios nórdico del caos y el fuego, creyendo que era ficticio. Pero Loki es muy real, y se tomó la broma muy en serio.


**Basado en una prompt que encontré en Internet, la cual decía:**

 _ **"Por falta de mejores candidatos, los padres de alguien en broma nombraron al dios nórdico Loki como padrino del niño. Él decide tomárselo en serio."**_

 **Fue pensado como una simple historia corta, pero tal vez luego la expanda y la siga con más capítulos.**

* * *

—¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? —preguntó María, aprovechando que estaba cerca del escritorio de Linda mientras recogía unos papeles.

Linda se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en su silla y mordiendo la parte de atrás de un bolígrafo. El niño estaba especialmente movedizo ese día, podía sentir las patadas en su panza.

—La verdad, ni Max ni yo tenemos idea de a quién elegir como padrino. Como madrina está mi mejor amiga, Carol, pero como padrino… —dejó salir el aire por sus labios casi cerrados, intentando pensar—. No tenemos ningún buen candidato al puesto. Tal vez no elijamos a nadie al final.

—¡No puede no tener padrino! —exclamó María, sobresaltando a los demás oficinistas. Hizo un gesto de disculpa y bajó la voz—. Necesita un padrino. Todo el mundo necesita un padrino, es el que te regala cosas y te cuida si no está tu padre.

—Bueno, no sé —bufó Linda—. No conocemos a nadie que sirva para el puesto. Todos son medio idiotas, o poco confiables. Max no tiene amigos a los que quiera nombrar padrinos del niño.

—Pero necesita un padrino —insistió María.

—¡Ya sé, lo dijiste recién! No sé, no hay nadie que sirva. Ya, pondremos de padrino a Loki. Peor que los amigos de Max no puede ser.

—Ja, ja —María puso los ojos en blanco—. No puedes poner a un dios pagano _ficticio_ como padrino de tu hijo. Estoy esperando una respuesta coherente.

—Lo siento, no puedo darte nada más coherente. Si no surge nadie adecuado para el puesto antes del nacimiento, que será en un par de semanas probablemente, Loki será el padrino. Al menos mi hijo podrá decir que alguien es su padrino, aunque ese alguien no exista.

—Ya encontraré a alguien por ti —aseguró María—. El niño necesita un padrino de verdad.

Linda sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mi padrino se murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y no he sentido su falta. No tener padrino no es el fin del mundo.

María negó con la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Pobre niño, la madre que tendrá…

Luego se rió, secundada por Linda, y se marchó finalmente a su escritorio en la oficina.

* * *

El niño lloraba y lloraba. Max no había llegado a casa, tenía turno nocturno en el hospital. Linda intentó apresurar las cosas en la ducha, pero aún no había terminado de lavarse. El bebé tendría que esperar unos cinco minutos al menos, hasta que ella saliese, se secase y se vistiese. Acababan de volver del hospital ese mismo día, y ella no había tenido idea más brillante que irse a duchar sin nadie más en la casa. El pequeño Erik lloraba y lloraba y lloraba, a pleno pulmón. Debía tener hambre. O necesitaba que lo cambiasen. O simplemente no quería estar solo.

Oh, ¿por qué se había metido a la ducha? La mujer suspiró, enjuagándose el cabello lo más rápido que podía. Cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla. Saldría así nomás, sólo con la toalla. Total estaba sola. Y Erik lloraba.

Antes de que terminase de enrollar la toalla en torno a su cuerpo, el bebé se calló. De repente, dejó de llorar de la nada. Linda arrugó el ceño, ladeando la cabeza para oír. Silencio. Y luego una leve y profunda voz masculina.

—¿Max? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta del baño y asomándose al pasillo.

Max no contestó. Desde la habitación del bebé salía una voz de hombre que cantaba algo.

Esa no era la voz de Max, y Max no cantaba.

Ajustando firmemente la toalla en torno a su cuerpo, Linda tomó la primera cosa que pudo encontrar que podía servir como arma: una pala de metal que estaba junto al cubo de basura. Con pasos rápidos y silenciosos sobre el suelo de madera, corrió hasta la habitación de Erik, y se frenó en la puerta abierta.

Un hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas a medias para hacer de respaldo al bebé sentado en su abdomen. El extraño era joven y apuesto. Su pelo rojo estaba peinado al estilo vikingo, e incluso trenzado le llegaba casi a la cintura. Estaba vestido con ropas tan extrañas como él, parecía un disfraz de vikingo acorde con su cabello.

Erik estaba recostado en sus piernas, con los ojos muy abiertos, fascinado por lo que el hombre hacía. Además de cantar algo en un idioma que sonaba como alemán pero menos áspero, el desconocido hacía bailar los dedos al ritmo de su voz.

Pero no fue lo que había petrificado a Linda.

Lo que la había dejado sin palabras fue que entre los dedos del hombre danzaban lenguas de fuego, unas de color oro, otras de color bronce, otras de color rojo brillante. Tomaban formas y se desvanecían, veloces y saltarinas, siguiendo la canción del extraño. Le pareció ver la silueta de un cuervo y la silueta de un hombre en las llamas. Un arco y una flecha voladora. El fuego se movía muy rápido y las figuras no eran definidas, extinguiéndose tan rápido como surgían.

La canción era repetitiva, con el mismo ritmo en cada estrofa y palabras que distinguía una y otra vez como un estribillo. El cuervo y el hombre aparecían muchas veces entre los dedos del desconocido, como si fuesen el tema principal de la canción.

El hombre terminó una estrofa y dejó la nota temblando en el aire. Las llamas se extinguieron en sus manos. Y luego giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Linda. Una luz escondida brillaba en sus pupilas, como si contuviese el fuego dentro de él.

—Mine unnskyldninger for… —Él sonrió ampliamente. Sus dientes eran de color blanco brillante y sus colmillos afilados como los de un lobo. Carraspeó—. Cierto, en español. Mis disculpas por aparecer sin aviso. No fue una gran muestra de modales —No tenía acento alguno del idioma germano en el que había estado cantando. Parecía un hispanohablante nativo.

Linda apretó los dedos en torno a la pala y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres?

El joven se puso de pie en un solo movimiento elegante, alzando a Erik en sus brazos. El niño no formuló ni un sonido de queja.

—¿Es en serio? —puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo una mano. Un signo de interrogación de fuego apareció en su palma. Lo extinguió cerrando el puño, y contestó al ver que Linda no entendía—. El padrino. Me nombraron padrino del niño. Si lo hicieron como broma, pues… —se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírle como si lo encontrase extremadamente divertido—. Me daría igual, sigo siendo su padrino. ¿O no, Erik? —Bajó la mirada al bebé y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice—. Yo te enseñaré grandes cosas —le susurró como si fuese un secreto, pero Linda lo oyó y tuvo la sospecha de que Loki quería que escuchase.

El desconocido… ¿dios?... dejó al bebé en la cuna y se enderezó. Señaló con un dedo el pasillo detrás de Linda.

—Dejaste todo mojado. Vas a tener que secar el suelo.

Linda miró detrás de ella por reflejo. Cuando volvió a girarse hacia la habitación, el dios ya no estaba ahí, y sólo quedaba una voluta de humo en el aire.

* * *

 **Si tienen curiosidad de cuál es la canción que Loki cantaba, está en noruego y se llama "Kråkevisa".**

 **"Kråkevisa" (La Canción del Cuervo), también conocida como "Bonden og Kråka" (El Granjero y el Cuervo) y "Mannen han gjekk seg i vedaskog" (El hombre fue al bosque de los leñadores), es un nombre noruego generalizado de una canción popular y balada graciosa conocida en toda Escandinavia. Hay diferentes versiones en Noruega, que también usan otras melodías. Kråkevisa era en ocasiones cantada por dos personas como una canción para batirse a duelo, donde el perdedor era el que olvidaba los versos, o no era capaz de inventar nuevos versos. Se conocen variantes en danés, feroés, y sueco. Aunque la canción se cuenta entre las baladas medievales escandinavas, todavía es ampliamente conocida, muy a menudo como canción para niños.**

 **Aquí les paso un vídeo con una versión de Kråkevisa, más específicamente la que cantaba Loki en esta escena. El vídeo está en YouTube y se llama** "Arve Moen Bergset - kråkevisa"

 **La letra en noruego está en la descripción del video en YouTube. Alguien hizo una traducción del noruego al inglés, y yo aquí la traduje del inglés al español, para que entiendan de qué trata. No es una canción que alguien le cantaría a un bebé, pero bueno... conocemos a Loki.**

.

La Canción Del Cuervo

.

Un hombre fue al gran bosque,

hei fara, al gran bosque.

Ahí oyó a un cuervo graznar desde las colinas.

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.

.

Y el hombre pensó,

hei fara, él pensó:

"Creo que ese cuervo me quiere muerto."

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.

.

Asíq ue el hombre hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo,

hei fara, dar la vuelta a su caballo,

y volvió a su hacienda.

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.

.

Y el hombre armó su arco contra su rodilla,

hei fara, su arco contra su rodilla,

y disparó al cuervo para hacerlo caer.

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.

.

Entonces lo amarró delante de diez de sus caballos,

hei fara, diez de sus caballos,

pero el cuervo era demasiado para todos ellos.

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.

.

Entonces lo amarró delante de doce de sus caballos,

hei fara, doce de sus caballos,

y así tiró al cuervo contra el suelo del granero.

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.

.

Entonces despellejó al cuervo e hizo pegamento con él,

hei fali og falaleia.

Pesaba entre dieciocho y veinte libras.

Desde las colinas truena, falaleia.

.

La carne saló y puso en barriles,

hei fali og falaleia.

Y de la lengua hizo comida de fiesta.

Desde las colinas truena, falaleia.

.

De las entrañas hizo doce pares de cuerdas,

hei fali og falaleia.

Y las garras las usa de rastrillos para el estiércol,

Desde las colinas truena, falaleia.

.

Y el pico lo usa como barco de la iglesia,

hei fali og falaleia,

así la gente puede navegar de ida y vuelta.

Desde las colinas truena, falaleia.

.

De los ojos hizo cristal de ventanas,

hei fali og falaleia.

Y el cuello lo puso en la iglesia de decoración.

Desde las colinas truena, falaleia.

.

Y el que no pueda hacer buen uso de un cuervo de esta manera,

hei fara, buen uso de esta manera,

no debería pensar en atrapar a un cuervo como este.

Hei fara, falturil tural tura.


End file.
